


Homeward Bound

by mandylynn4



Series: Bound Together [4]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, still think this is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brady has big plans for the future...and it includes Chloe!  But will<br/>               she say yes?  Or will she decide that he isn't what will make her<br/>               happy?  A day in the life fic...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> http://mandy_luvs_jkj.tripod.com//sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/homewardboundbanner.jpg

~*~

"So...Chloe Lane...will you...be my wife?" Brady said, his eyes turning slightly bluer in the dim light. He plucked the small diamond solitaire from behind his back and smiled brightly. 

The room was filled with an eerie silence as he patiently awaited the answer. He let out a short breath of air, but there was still only silence. Gradually, the sound in the room began to filtrate back into his skull. He could hear the noises of everyday life continuing and he began to get nervous. 

"Well?" he asked hopefully. 

At that moment, the bathroom door flew open, knocking Brady over the tiny sink. "Hey, Brady! Are you done in here?"

"Uh...not yet, no..." he yelled, quickly hiding the ring in his shaving bag. "I'll be right out!" 

Chloe sighed as she pulled the door closed once again. He was definately doing something in there...but what? She strode across the room and flopped onto the queen bed they shared that night. They had been driving for a day and a half, staying in hotels, trying to get home. It was Julliard's spring break and they were headed to Salem to visit. 

"I'm done!" Brady called, exiting the small bathroom. He was clad in only a pair of white boxers, his hair still damp from his shower. 

"My, my, my...what have we here?" Chloe teased, raising up on her elbows to look at him. "I must say, Mr. Black. Those boxers look incredible on you."

He smiled down at her. "Really?"

Her full lips turned upwards into a smile. She hadn't gotten out of bed yet and she was still in her pajamas, the pale yellow ones with the blue clouds printed all over them. They were Brady's favorites...with minor exceptions. "Really," she crooed.

With that, he stretched out beside her on the bed and took her into his arms. "I always thought they looked incredible on you."

She giggled. "Brady! I have to get up and take a shower! We'll get into Salem late if we don't get on the road soon!"

"Salem can wait. It'll be there when we get there," he grinned. He ran his fingers through her long silky hair. "I've been thinking, Chloe. About us."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound very good."

She pulled away from him slightly, trying to read his eyes. He coughed a little before responding.

"It's not bad. I think."

"Okay..."

"Well, we've been seeing each other for about a year now. And we've been really close for longer than that. I think it's time something changed."

"Changed? What?"

She looked panicky, pulling herself up to a sitting position. Brady sat with her, but he was getting frustrated. This wasn't how this was supposed to go...she was supposed to sit there quietly until he spilled his guts about her. Then, there would be a kiss and an excited phone call to their parents. Their parents. That sounded great. He quickly scanned the room for the tiny box that held his future.

"Brady? What are you looking for? What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

She stood up, watching as he rushed over to his duffel bag, tearing it apart to find something. "Sit down!" he barked, hurridly throwing out clothes. 'I know it's in here. I just had the stupid thing!' he thought. 

Chloe dropped back down onto the bed. She was surprised at his order. He never told her to do things that harshly. There was something wrong. Her mind played over every part of the last few weeks, trying to remember a time when she could have done something wrong. Then, she started thinking about the times when he was alone in the apartment with her attractive friends from Julliard. 'Maybe he's leaving me...' The tears began to fall down her face.

He finally found the tiny black box, hiding behind his shaving kit. "A-HA!" he whispered. As he spun around to face her, he noticed the tears. "Chloe, ahhh, what's the matter, baby?"

He joined her on the bed, gathering her into his arms and holding her while she sobbed. "Oh, Brady! I'm so sorry for whatever I did! I don't want you to leave me! Please...I love you!" she cried into his chest.

He began to snicker. "Chloe Lane! I don't want to leave you! Just the opposite!"

She lifted her face to his. "W-what?"

'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself. He pried himself away from her arms, sliding down to his knee before her. As he did so, the tears came harder from her eyes. 

"I know that we've been together for only a year, but it has been the best year of my life. You got your dream of singing at Julliard, I got mine by just being with you. I even moved up to New York so that we could be together all the time. I couldn't stand those lonely days without you. I don' t think I could spend another night without you now. So....Chloe Lane...will you be my wife?"

His eyes turned bluer as he said the last part. He clicked open the box, displaying the gold circlet for her to see. Then, with a hopeful smile and a pounding heart, he waited. 

It was like deja vu...she sat there in silence, mulling it over. "Well?" he asked. His smile was falling. Maybe she was thinking how to let him down. 'Stupid, Brady! You should have waited!' he cursed himself. 

"Yes." 

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Yes. I said yes, Brady," she smiled. It was a watery smile, but it was joyful nonetheless.

"You said yes? Yes!" he laughed. He picked her up off the bed, twirling her around, shouting yes over and over. She giggled at him. He was in love with her and they were going to be married. She couldn't ask for more.

Finally, he took the tiny diamond out of the box and slipped it over her finger. She smiled at it before taking his face in her hands and giving him a long, deep kiss.

They backed up, the bed pressing against Chloe's thighs. Slowly, she tipped herself backwards until they were tangled on top of the sheets. His tongue urged her lips open, moving slowly against her teeth and soft insides of her lips. She moaned softly beneath him.

"Chloe," he whispered, pulling away. He could feel his boxers starting to make way for his growing erection. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, don't you want to wait until...you know...I mean...you are a virgin."

She responded by running her hands down his side and gripping his hips tightly. Then, she pecked his lips with hers, and moved her pelvis against his. He breathed in sharply at the impact. "Ohhhh-kay....I take that as a sign you want to do this then."

"Stop talking, Brady. I want to make love to you...now!"

She let one of her hands slip to the front of his boxers, finding him well aroused. She removed her hand and ground herself into him, revelling in the tingling sensations the movement gave her. He grunted approval and took her mouth again.

Slowly, he began to grind against her, trying not to move too fast. It had been a while since he'd had sex, knowing that if he moved too quickly he'd be done before he even started. He trailed kisses from her lips to her shoulder, pausing to remove the tiny strap from her flesh. She shivered in response. 

"I'm going to make this unforgettable," he growled. She sighed as his lips and tongue shifted the neck of her pajama top down lower. As they closed over her nipple, she arched her back and called out his name. "Easy, Diva. There's plenty more to do yet," he chuckled.

He tugged her free of the pajamas, shirt and shorts, drinking in her tanned skin, nipples hardened at her arousal. She writhed on the sheets, whimpering. "What's the matter? Do you want this?" he smiled.

"Yes! Please...Brady!" she panted as his lips began their exploration of her hips. 'She's getting overheated too fast, Black. You'd better watch it.' But he couldn't help himself. He delved his tongue lower, to the sensitive skin between her thigh and her silky panties. She gasped sharply, eyes closed. His fingers pulled the tiny silk triangle away from her body a fraction of an inch so his tongue could continue. When he tasted her for the first time, he felt himself grow painfully hard. 

With his fingers still grasping her panties, he ripped them from her body, and began devouring her. Her moans and gasps made him work harder at the task, flicking his tongue up and down over her tiny erected clit. As she got hotter and hotter, her hands flew down to his golden hair, pressing his face to her core. It felt wonderful, being tortured like this. Suddenly, the pressure in her body released all at once, making her body twitch and shake under his tongue. She screamed his name as the orgasm raked through her being. Then, she lay on the sheets in a comfy warmth, eyes trying to close.

He smiled at her as he tugged his shorts off. She was beautiful when she came. And now he would have the privilege of seeing her that way for the rest of his life. He lay down beside her, chuckling a little at her satisfied smile. "Did you like?"

She nodded deliriously. When she turned to him, she saw that he was naked already...and her desire began to build again. What she wanted now was him inside her. Her fingers reached out and stroked him. His eyes closed at the touch. And he groaned at how painfully hard he was. He needed release and soon.

"Brady...I need you...to..." she whispered, spreading her legs far apart. 

"I'm trying not to attack you," he sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Brady...PLEASE...I don't care. I want you to just...ohhhh," she moaned, her own fingers working at herself. When he saw that, he couldn't contain himself any longer. 

He rolled onto her, mouth capturing hers possessively, hand guiding himself to her. After feeling her soft, wet opening against him, he knew there was no turning back. He parted her lips with his head and gasped. "Chloe, are you sure?"

She didn't answer, but bucked her hips forward, taking him inside her with one thrust. Both of them groaned in pleasure. There was no pain and no tears. For that moment, they knew that they were meant to be this way. Forever.

Finally, he began moving above her, arms clasped around her tightly, breathing becoming labored. He gradually went faster and faster, moaning as the pleasure built up more and more. As he went over the edge, he crushed his mouth to hers and held her against him.

They would get up and shower eventually, leaving their love nest to travel the rest of the way to Salem, but the memory would be forever etched in their minds. They would remember that their first time together was right after she agreed to be his partner for life. And they would remember that the first thing out of her mouth after they had floated back down to earth was, "We can't waste time. The sooner I'm Mrs. Brady Black, the better." That was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. 

~*~THE END~*~


End file.
